Secrets of the Nations' Curls
by kimchi121
Summary: Several nations are curious as to what the other nations' curls do. Everyone already knows about the Italy twins' curls and how its painful when they were tugged, but what about the other nations? Read to find out what happens when the other nations' curls are pulled. (Rated T for...well read and you'll see. But don't say I didn't warn you...) COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Secrets of the nations Curls Part 1

England, Germany, Japan, Spain, China, Russia, Prussia, France and Hungary all wondered what the other nations' curls or cowlicks did. Everyone already knew that the Italy twins' curls were there weak spots as in they felt a lot of pain. But the others were a different story. They all planned on what would happen during the next meeting.


	2. Secrets of the Nations' Curls Part 2

"All right you all know the plan right?" asked England and the others nodded. Their first target was Austria.

"Hello there Roderick," Hungary said while slowly closing in on him.

"What are you…" he was cut off when Hungary yanked his curl. The only thing that happened was well actually nothing happened at all. What a fluke they all thought. Next up was South Korea. Japan and China wanted to see how he would react. Without any warning they both pulled Korea's curl and waited a few seconds, thinking that nothing happened yanked it again. Suddenly they were met by an emotionless Korea turning to them with his light/dark brown eyes. Out of nowhere he pulled out black square framed glasses and put them on.

"Brothers why are you pulling on Seoul?" he asked with a painfully emotionless voice. Both nations were spluttering nonsense and sweating buckets. "Because I see that you two are acting very immaturely in front of not only me but the other nations as well. Do you two want to get spanked with the "Good boy hand"…again?" he replied to the two nations who were now cowering under his gaze and height. "By the way if you haven't already figured it out not everything originated in my country I always say they do just to see your reactions. By the way I hope you two are doing a good job representing your countries I really wouldn't want to ground you two," he stated showing a smile that scared the fudge out of Japan and China. He then went up to the nations and bowed while saying, "I am terribly sorry for the way my brothers have acted so please forgive them, for anything they have done wrong." They all agreed to forgive them.

Notes on the Curls: (so far)

Austria- Nothing

South Korea- Acts mature like a well disciplining father

"Well that was weird," stated Hungary. "So…who is next?"

"Well we haven't tried pulling America's cowlick Nantucket," England replied. He was as curious as to what his cowlick did. England came up to him and was about to pull his cowlick when out of seemingly nowhere a voice said, "What are you doing?" England jumped at least a foot in the air. When he turned around he saw someone who looked just like America. "Um… who are you again?"

Sighing the man said "I'm Canada."

"Oh terribly sorry Canada," England apologized. Suddenly France was behind Canada pulling Quebec. Suddenly Canada's face flushed and his knees were wobbling.

In less than a second Alfred was behind France with a demonic aura coming off of him in waves.

"France… what are you doing to Matt?" creepy smile adorning his usual outgoing attitude. France was frozen in place a horrified expression on his face. "Are you all right bro?" he asked a concerned look on his face.

"Fine now that you're here," he said snuggling into his brother's shoulder. They were the same height so that's what he did. Hungary and Japan were getting glints in their eyes and readied their cameras for what they thought was going to happen next. They were right soon Canada got this glint in his eyes that made America blush uncontrollably. "Now…" he said in a husky voice that sent shivers down America's spine.

"Matt what do think you're…" but he was cut off when a pair of lips snatched his own. That's when Hungary and Japan flashed their cameras wildly like the fan girl and the fan boy they were. Trying to get every angle they could. The other nations were in a state of shock especially France and England, how could they not know that their "children" were in that sort of relationship. Looking back at the scene Hungary and Japan decided to take videos. The North American brothers continued their heated make out session… That is until France came out of nowhere and popped Hungary and Japan's thought bubbles. The two otaku were surprised and actually thought that really happened but it turns out that they were still planning on how to pull America's cowlick Nantucket. There was a possibility that there were going to be receiving massive nose bleeds in the near/distant future.

"I always knew that Canada would top," Hungary stated to Japan in a whisper.

"I agree with Hungary-san," Japan replied.

"Canada is on top of America on the maps so why not," she shrugged nonchalantly.

**(A/N: Review and give me a few ideas on what to right about on the other nations' curls. I already have one for America so that leaves Canada and Greece...but if you have any suggestions on what the curls do or suggest other countries/nations I wouldn't mind looking at them...I may even write it in the story.)**


	3. Secrets of the Nations' Curls Part 3

Meanwhile, the other nations were planning on what to do.

"Should we just go up to him and pull it?" asked England.

"Yeah we should I really want to know what it does," stated France. They all stood behind America who was standing behind the conference table. England was ready to pull the cowlick and then yank. Suddenly the room got a little colder and America fell to the ground. All the nations stood clear from the table. America then slowly got up the back of his head facing them. His usual bomber jacket and uniform were replaced by a black pinstripe suit and was wearing a matching fedora. He appeared to be holding something, but the other nations didn't know what it was because his back was facing them. He then slowly tilted his head to the side glancing at the nations with a sideways glance that was menacing. He then turned and faced the nations holding… a puppy! No, but they wished it was, instead of a puppy he was holding a Tommy-gun while there was a cigar in his mouth smiling at them. All of the nations were frozen in fear except for Canada and a few other nations who had witnessed America in his prohibition phase.

"Now, I'm going to count to 10 and you better leave," he said while pointing the barrel of the gun at them. "1…2…10!" but before he could shoot France tugged on Nantucket again causing the superpower to drop to the ground…again.

He then got up again but this time instead of his regular glasses there were circular purple tinted glasses. He was also wearing a tie-dye shirt, bell bottoms, sandals and a bandana with the American flag on it. His bomber jacket was also replaced by a brown vest. "Dudes, far out who wants to come and hug trees with me? No one wants to come? Well that's fine we got to fight the Man," he stated giving them all a peace sign.

They pulled it again and this time America had brown hair and sunglasses. He was wearing normal jeans and a white t-shirt underneath his jacket; he was also wearing red converse high-tops. On top of that he was also holding a baseball bat with weird looking stain marks and nails protruding off the top in weird angles. "Sup Bit**es what's up?" he stated looking as if there wasn't a care in the world. His stomach grumbled and he then took out a food container and the nations were all shocked to find that it was….

A salad.

America…eating a **SALAD**…Dear god the world has finally come to an end they all thought. They yanked Nantucket again and this time America had on various piercings on his face, face paint and streaks of blue in his hair. He even had an electric guitar with red, white and blue marks all over it. His shirt was ripped, he even had on black converse he was also wearing torn and ripped black skinny jeans. Various wristbands adorned his wrists, as some were studded as well. "Are You Ready to ROCK!?" He yelled and started to jam out on his electric guitar. He was really awesome at it too. They tried yanking Nantucket again this time he was in his revolutionary war garb complete with musket and bayonet. "Britain I'm no longer your little brother," he stated pointing the musket at England who was weeping like a little baby and France couldn't help but laugh at his little England.

"No! Go away go away, wah mummy where are you?" England yelled crying in fatal position. All the other nations sweat dropped at that. I mean come on…Really England? They all thought together.

Notes on the Curls: (so far)

Austria- Nothing

South Korea- Acts mature like a well disciplining father

America- Goes through the various stages of his different eras and such


	4. Secrets of the Nations' Curls Part 4

**A/N: Thanks to Captain PP who mentioned Turkey, we can't forget about him.**

"Well that was interesting huh England," stated Prussia.

"D-don't speak off that moment ever again…" England replied. "bloody wanker…" he mumbled.

"So how about we pull Turkey's next?" asked Japan. They all nodded and went up to Turkey and Greece who were both currently arguing.

"Oh yeah? Well Japan likes me best," Greece replied.

"No he likes me best," stated Turkey. They went on like that for a few minutes.

"How are we ever going to pull their curls?" asked France who was getting tired of watching the two fight.

"Don't worry about it I have a plan," Japan said. He went up to Turkey and Greece, "Would you to like to see something?" he asked. The immediately stopped fighting and wanted to see what Japan wanted to show them. He grabbed his thumb and started pulling on it. "Oh no it seems that I have pulled of my thumb." He stated as he gave one final tug and hid his thumb where the two couldn't see it. Both Turkey and Greece stood their eyes widening, mouths hanging open, just standing there frozen in place. The other nations took the chance and pulled both of their curls. Heh heh works every time thought Japan. Greece was the first to react upon having his curl pulled. He was wide awake and didn't seem tired at all, next he saw a cat sitting by the window sill of the meeting room and he started to yell at it.

"Wait a minute I thought that Greece liked cats?" Spain said with a puzzled look on his face. Suddenly Greece was holding a puppy and playing with it both were alive and full of energy. Then there was Turkey.

"Hey Greece do you mind if I play with you and your puppy?" he asked.

"Go right ahead man no problem by the way he loves it when you scratch behind his ears," Greece said. They were both playing with the puppy…

"Holly Hell the world has ended," England stated. "Greece doesn't like cats but dogs, he also isn't sleeping like he usaully does and he and Turkey are finally getting along."

"Oh my goodness Turkey and Greece are getting along," Japan said. Finally! He thought victory.

"Wow…I never thought I would see the day when Turkey and Greece would finally get along," replied Germany still very flabbergasted.

Notes on the Curls: (so far)

Austria- Nothing

South Korea- Acts mature like a well disciplining father

America- Goes through the various stages of his different eras and such

Greece- Dislikes cats, loves dogs, isn't always taking naps/sleeping and gets along fine with Turkey

Turkey- Gets along fine with Greece

**A/N:** Review and don't be afraid to suggest stuff by the way sorry it was way too short(well in my opinion)


	5. Secrets of the Nations' Curls Part 5

"Well I guess all that's left is C….can…canader….Canadia aru?" asked China.

"Yes but the problem is what how are we going to find him?" asked Germany.

"Leave that to us!" exclaimed Hungary and Japan. As the other nations observed their actions they were surprised to find that all the two nations did was make a huge stack of pancakes topped with butter and 100% Canadian Maple Syrup. Cause you do not want to see Canada when he's been tricked into eating the fake stuff you should see what he did to the other guy...poor poor fool. (But that's for another story…Maybe it depends on the reviews.) Suddenly, their came Canada holding Kuma-whats-it in his arms as he was looking at the stack of pancakes. In the blink of an eye he ate all of them. Boy he wasn't America's brother for nothing. Right when he was done Prussia yanked his curl.

"Hohohohohon," they all heard the familiar laugh of a certain French man and all the nations turned to look at France.

"What are you looking at it wasn't me!" France exclaimed. Then they turned to the Canadian, the polar bear in his arms was gone and he was looking at them his glasses were nowhere in sight as well. He had that sort of air that would come off of France. Well he was raised by France…nuff said.

"Hohohohohon, now where is my little American? Have any of you seen him?" he asked in an accent disturbingly similar to France's while trying to look for the unsuspecting American. When those words escaped his mouth Hungary and Japan had all ready gone into their otaku ninja modes. Readying everything they had. Hungary carrying cameras and videos, while Japan was getting ready to draw his…"Manga" well you know the other one. They also had emergency tissue boxes just in case a little accident occurred.

"Wait a bloody minute what do mean "You're little American" as in your brother?" England said, "Why would you say something like that?"

"What you don't know? I bet even Papa France would know…Right Mommy England?" Canada said with a knowing smirk. England turned the shade of what Spain would say "A ripe tomato."

"W-what the bloody hell are you talking about?" England tried to retaliate but knew it was futile.

"Oh you know what I mean…" He said with a wink that matched France's. They tried pulling it again. Suddenly they were face to face with…Canada? He was wearing a red plead shirt with a black tang top underneath. Sunglasses, his hair was back in a pony tail, he was wearing baggy blue jeans with holes at the knees, he was also wearing red converse high-tops but where the star would be there were maple leaves just like the ones on Canada's flag. He even had some stubble on his chin; he had a tooth pick in between his teeth and was currently wielding a hockey stick and looked as if he was about to gut someone with it.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" he demanded pointing his hockey stick at them menacingly. They were all shocked to see the once passive nation act so violently. "You guys are so weird," he stated "well I'm off to find Al he still owes me after that little game of catch." A smile that even made Russia afraid was sure proof that Shit was about to get down with the North American Bros. "Oh Aaalllllll, how about a nice game of hockey…no rules whatsoever." All the other nations were pale just thinking about what was going to happen to America. They all came to an overall conclusion "pulling curls are a really big deal." Now who else will be there next target?

Notes on the Curls: (so far)

Austria- Nothing

South Korea- Acts mature like a well disciplining father

America- Goes through the various stages of his different eras and such

Greece- Dislikes cats, loves dogs and gets along fine with Turkey

Turkey- Gets along fine with Greece

Canada- Turns into a spitting image of France personality wise and he gets real violent as well

**A/N: Review people and give suggestions dudes I'm all ears. By the way the reason I got to update so quickly is because I didn't have a lot of hw today but I will end up procrastinating as usual *sigh* so don't get all mad about it if I don't update soon. I know some of, if not all of you procrastinate at times...why did I have to be so lazy… Oh yeah….**

**I'M AN AMERICAN AND PROUD TO BE ONE!**


	6. Secrets of the Nations' Curls Part 6

Thanks to **LoolieRocksLobster **for reminding me about Norway…I almost forgot that he had a curl too.

So everyone agreed to pull Norway's curl and who would be better at doing that then Denmark. The two don't get along very well Denmark being…well Denmark; and Norway is just as emotionless as Hong Kong.

"Sup Norway, how's it going?" Denmark asked.

"Why are you talking to me?" he stated void of emotion.

"Nothing…just want to do something…" he said lazily.

"And what would that be?" he asked looking at Denmark. Suddenly Denmark hugged him and while doing so he pulled on the curl. Norway then looked at Denmark and smiled….**SMILED**…**AT**...**DENMARK**….**DENMARK**...

"Sup Denmark, how's it hanging," Norway said one arm hanging loosely off Denmark's shoulder smirk in place of his usually emotionless face. He then looked at Prussia "Dude how about we have a **GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY! **We can even dance to Disco Pogo! Let's go drink!" everyone was looking at Norway as if he had grown a second head. He was acting like a party animal. "Onward to the BAR!" he said while dragging Denmark and Prussia away…

"Um…was Norway grabbing Denmark's ass?" asked Germany.

"Yes…yes he was…" they replied.

"Oh bloody hell I did not need to see that," England stated. "I didn't even see that coming."

"Okay so who is next?" asked Hungary, she and Japan were covered with cameras and various boxes of tissues.

"I don't know any ideas?" Spain asked.

"I know how about we steel Russia's scarf?" France said. All the nations looked at him as if he was on drugs (probably because he was).

"Are you loco hombre do you have a death wish!?" Spain yelled shaking the life out of France by the shoulders. Then England had an evil smile on his face (oh this should be good).

"Well that's a splendid idea, and since France had mentioned it why don't you steel his scarf." France was looking very pale his mouth hanging open. "All in favor say aye!" he yelled.

"**AYE!"** they all yelled except for France who was weeping in the emo corner. "Looks like you're going to be doing it France."

Later that day….

"Bonjour Russia…" France said

"Hello comrade, what do you want?" Russia said smiling that creepy smile of his. "Did you did decide to become one with me da?"

"Non non I did not come by to ask that, I just wanted to…" then he suddenly ripped the scarf off Russia's neck and ran as fast as Italy or maybe even faster. Russia slowly got up and went into the emo corner murmuring,

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLK OLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

KOLOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLK OLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKO LKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKO LKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLOLKOLKOLKOLKOL KOLKLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKO LKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKO LKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKO LKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKLKOLKOL

KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKO LKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKO LKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

KOLKOL"

"Um guys…I think we broke Russia aru," China said looking at…well a broken Russia. They all nodded in agreement. They were so busy looking at Russia that they didn't notice Russia's scarf trying to strangle France…Well England noticed but he didn't mention it to anyone. That's what you get you perverted bloody wanker he thought while grinning evilly to himself.

Notes on the Curls: (so far)

Austria- Nothing

South Korea- Acts mature like a well disciplining father

America- Goes through the various stages of his different eras and such

Greece- Dislikes cats, loves dogs and gets along fine with Turkey

Turkey- Gets along fine with Greece

Canada- Turns into a spitting image of France personality wise and he gets real violent as well

Norway- Acts like a party animal, shows more emotions, and seems to like Denmark… (Yeah in that way)

In Russia's case if you steel his scarf- he goes into the emo corner and murmurs "KOLKOLKOL…" so basically taking away Russia's scarf means you break him

**A/N: Review guys and give me suggestions**


	7. Extra!

Extra! Also I'm telling you guys to **REVIEW** seriously it's not that hard...

"Hey Prussia would you like to eat some marshmallows," asked France.

"Eh, sure why not, the Awesome me would love to eat marshmallow." France took out a yellow container and held it up to Prussia, who visibly paled upon seeing the contents of the box.

"What's wrong man?" Spain asked. Looking at the albino's pale face but he was still silent. France and Spain both shrugged it off thinking it was no big deal and opened the container and popped a marshmallow into their mouths.

"W…What the HELL do you think you're doing!?" screeched Prussia not believing his eyes.

"What does it look like we're doing? We're just eating marshmallows," France replied. Looking at the box of marshmallows again France had on his troll face. "Hey…Spain." France whispered.

"What is it amigo?" he asked also whispering.

"Don't these marshmallows look a lot like Prussia's little bird friend Gilbird?"

"Si and what do you propose we do?"

"Well we should dare Prussia to eat one." France stated.

"I don't know man, what if he gets mad at us?" Spain asked.

"He won't…now let us dare Prussia." France said. He then turned to look at Prussia again who looked like he was going to faint. "Hey Prussia I dare you to eat this Peep," he said while holding up a yellow bird shaped marshmallow. "If you eat it I'll give you a million dollars." France had it all planned out. When Prussia puts the Peep into his mouth he will throw up instantly and I get to keep my one million dollars.

"…" Prussia was speechless. No amount of money in the world would make him eat a Peep. How could he eat something that looked so much like little Gilbird?

"Or are you not awesome enough to handle it?" France taunted. Prussia…**Not**…awesome… Well he just had to do it no matter how gross it was going to be. Because Prussia **IS AWESOME**.

"F-fine I'll eat it," he said carefully taking the Peep from France. "Oh mein gott this is almost as worse as the Berlin Wall and that was horrific." He gulped and slowly brought it into his mouth. He chewed the little bird and felt as if he was going to vomit. He fell to his knees while still chewing it and in one big gulp he swallowed it. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes as he tried not to barf. After that he looked at France and glared daggers at him. Soon he was smirking evilly at France. He stood in front of France who was looking shocked. **"Hehehe Pay…Up…France." **

"But…but…ugh…Fine!" he surrendered giving him the money.

"Now NEVER make me eat one of those…those things again!" he yelled at France while the flames of hell surrounded him as he crossed his arms across his chest. He then stomped off with the money in hand. While leaving a now bankrupted France and a confused Spain behind.


	8. Operation Revenge Phase 1

Oh shit…thought England. They had just pulled multiple nations' curls and they didn't even know if the effects were temporary or not.

"Oh bloody freaking hell…" stated England. "What happened to the other nations whose curls we pulled?" he asked the others.

"Oh mein gott…" said Prussia and Germany in unison. All the other nations had a on an "oh shit" face.

"I do not think they have gone very far," stated Japan. "We could split up and look for them."

"Yes good idea Japan, you'll be my partner for sure," stated Hungary. "Alright I will choose the groups and no objections or your face will be met with my frying pan. Are we clear?" she asked. They all agreed by nodding their heads vigorously. "Alright Germany and Prussia will be together. France and England will be paired up, China and Spain will come with us so that would mean that France's pair will be joined with Germany's. Alright let's move out." With that said all the nations went with their groups to look for the other nations. But what they didn't was that they were being watched and that the other nations and their curls were plotting revenge.

"Alright who has good plan on revenge?" asked America. Who was currently eating a salad; his sunglasses sitting upon his head revealing dark brown eyes.

"I have a pretty good idea on what we should do," said South Korea. "We should just beat them with the "good boy hand."

"No, I have a better idea," stated America an evil glint in his eyes. He then whispered his plans to the others well except for Russia who was still brooding in the emo corner; they soon had the same glint in their eyes as America. "You all know the plan?" They all nodded. "Okay operation **REVENGE **is a go."

Japan, Hungary, China and Spain went looking for Russia…They soon came upon the nation still mumbling in the corner. They held his scarf with metal tongs used for barbecuing and gently threw it at Russia. He soon became his old creepy self.

"Hello comrades what is the problem?" he asked.

"No problem, and no we are not going to become one with you aru!" China exclaimed.

"Have you seen Canada and America by any chance?" Hungary asked.

"No I haven't," he said. Then all of a sudden Russia's Belarus senses were tingling, "I'm sorry but I must go." He then high tailed it out of there. In the distance you could almost hear someone saying, "Big brother….marry me."

"Well then where do you think they are?" China asked.

"I have no idea," Japan replied. Soon they were about to pass a door to a random closet when Hungary and Japan heard what appeared to be moaning? Return of the otaku. They both told China and Spain to go on without them and so they did. Hungary and Japan both got out their cameras. They were leaning against the door and heard this:

"Ca…Canadah!"

"Be quite America…you don't want anyone to come and find out do you?"

"…N-no." America whispered. The two super otaku were getting massive nose bleeds and were using up all their tissues. Then they opened the door cameras ready to find…a recorder.

A…recorder. That was it? They thought. Before they could turn around they were kicked from behind into the closet. The two were then locked in the closet.

"Alright you guys ready?" South Korea said into the walkie-talkie.

"Phase 1 is a go." America replied. Suddenly the closet turned out to be an elevator and Hungary and Japan were headed to who knows where? The closet/elevator door suddenly opened leaving the two to supposedly "escape" only to find out that they were in Hell. They were standing behind a one way glass window to a meeting bent on banding all anime, manga the whole shebang in general. They were watching them try and band their favorite anime. They just stood there shocked, mouths hanging open and their otaku sides not believing what they were seeing.

"Phase 1 is a success," stated South Korea.

"Perfect, now on to phase 2," America stated.


	9. Operation Revenge Phase 2&3

Spain and China were just walking along trying to find the others whose curls were pulled. That's when Spain saw Romano looking out the window.

"Hey Romano how is it going amigo?" he asked goofy smile in place. Then Romano turned around and that's when he noticed that Romano was dressed up just like America was in his pinstripe suit and fedora.

"You tomato bastard," Romano said looking at Spain. "Never…Call…Me…Tomato…Again." He then pulled out a loaded Tommy-gun out of nowhere and shot just mere inches away from Spain's feet. "You better run…tomato bastard," he stated coming closer to the now scared Spain. **"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE ITALIAN MAFIA!" **As quick as a flash you could see Spain running, Romano close at his heels (come on he was Italian for heaven's sake). While running Romano talked into his earpiece, "Phase two is almost complete."

"Great now neutralize the target," stated America. Without warning Romano shot Spain in the back…

* * *

With a TRANQUILIZER **(A/N: You guys would really think I would kill off Spain? -_-").** Romano then dragged Spain of to the same elevator Japan and Hungary were in and closed the door.

"Phase 2 of Operation Revenge is complete," Romano said.

"Excellent," America stated.

Suddenly Spain was awake and he was headed toward his worst nightmare. He was at a costume party and the theme was…you guessed it pirates. Everyone was dressed up as the Pirates that defeated him back in his pirate days. No he did not faint…he passed out which is manlier than fainting.

China was left alone dazed at the events that had just happened. Did Spain seriously get chased down by an angry looking Romano? He thought. Suddenly South Korea came out of nowhere. His glasses still in place. Oh shit….thought China.

"Oh China heyoung you do know that I am pretty much stronger than you, and I am also wiser as well." China looked as if he was going to wet himself. "So I'm going to teach you some discipline," he said while pushing up his glasses causing them to glare. He then got out the "good boy hand" which was a wooden back scratcher; when used for discipline hurt as hell. China thought he would never see that thing again but he was wrong. "Now face the consequences." China got smacked in the bottom multiple times and was forced to hold up a stick over his head for an hour with Korea monitoring him. "Phase 3 is now complete," he stated whispering into the earpiece the same kind as Romano's.

"Well done Korea, I'll report to the others that phase 4 is a go," America said.


	10. Operation Revenge Phase 4

Germany and Prussia decided to split from England and France because the two were fighting and they didn't want to get involved. They soon spotted Italy. He too was gazing out the window like Romano did.

"Oh, Italy have you seen the others?" asked Germany. Italy turned around and his eyes were open when they were usually closed. There was also some kind of questionable aura coming off of him. Oh shit, Germany thought. Is this the Italy Turkey was talking about.

"Hello Germany…Prussia," he said without his usual happy tone. But his voice was replaced by a very monotone sounding voice. Then he pulled off his usual clothes and was now wearing the same thing as what America wore. Complete with fedora. "Now I know my brother can be loud at times but that's how he is. But…you would rather deal with him than me." He stated. He then took out an RPG a menacing smile forming at his lips. Germany was pale as a ghost and he glanced at his brother who was currently frozen in shock, his brain not processing what was happening. "You better run but what's the point I could catch you both in a second…but where would the fun be in that? I like to watch my prey run; until they end up sleeping with the fishes…I'll give you a 5 second head start. "1…2…" but before he could say three both Germany and Prussia bolted out of their as if the devil were on their heels. "Phase 4 is commencing," he said into his earpiece.

"Alright Italy…you know what to do," America stated.

"My pleasure," he said running after the two which wasn't that long considering Italy can run like the wind. "Goodbye, but the Italian mafia says Hello," he said and fired the RPG (a rocket launcher for those of you who don't know what that is). Right at Germany and Prussia; who were grasping onto each other for dear life….**BOOM**

* * *

They were knocked out with the knockout gas loaded into the RPG. Soon they were dragged into the same closet/elevator as the others. They were then dropped off in a place where no German wants to be…They were surrounded by tomatoes and beer was banned from that place. **"NNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNN," **they both screeched. (Thanks to Roses-of-Envy for correcting me that "nein" means no in German).

"Phase 4 is now complete," Italy confirmed.

"Great now off to Phase 5," America stated.


	11. Operation Revenge Phase 5&6 FINAL Maybe

"How the bloody hell did I get stuck with a frog like you?" stated England.

"What do you mean by that," France asked.

"Oh never mind, now what do we do to find America and Canada?"

"Oh that is simple….our love for them will draw them closer and when they are close enough we pounce on them," he said with a rape face. Making England look at him as if he were serious.

"You did not just say that…really you would say that about our old colonies?" England said. France was opening his mouth to reply but was stopped by England. "I meant it in a rhetorical way, don't answer it." Besides I definitely don't want to know he thought. They kept on walking until they heard something coming from one of the large meeting rooms. When they opened the doors they saw Canada and America….

They were both wielding light sabers just like in America's Star Wars movies. America was wearing a dark brown cloak and the usual robes of a Jedi underneath it. So basically he looked like Obi wan Kenobi. Canada on the other hand was wearing all black and wielding a red light saber he was also wearing a black helmet that made weird noises. They were flipping and jumping of furniture. It was almost like watching the real thing but with more complex and difficult moves. Suddenly they both turned to France and England both wearing identically emotionless faces. They then leapt toward their old caretakers and pointed their light sabers at their necks. Both France and England were sweating buckets.

"Um…now…Listen here you two…what do you think you're doing?" England stuttered. The two brothers were both wearing grins that the Cheshire cat would be jealous of.

"Well you see," said Canada.

"It's rather simple," finished America.

"Just one word…"

"Can you guess what that word is?" France and England were both too preoccupied on guessing what they were talking about. If they were to pay attention they would have seen America replace his light saber for a baseball bat and Canada's for a hockey stick.

"THAT WORD IS **REVENGE!**," they both yelled in unison and both bashed their respective caretakers upside the head. "Take that Bitches," they said and bro fisted each other. They both carried them away to the same elevator/closet and met South Korea and China there. China was already in the closet knocked out so they just threw England and France in there as well.

First off France was dropped off at a French hating committee. That well beat the crap out of French people. (I think you can guess what happened to France). China was dropped off some place dark. When he turned on the lights he was terrified to see…that all his Hello Kitty plushies all had mouths. OH the horror…

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUU!**

In England's opinion he had by far the worst…..he was entered into a frog leg eating contest and he had to win or else they would ban him from speaking to his "magical friends", eating his wonderful *cough*horrible*cough* cooking and using magic.

"Attention everyone, Phase 5 is now complete," America stated. "Almost time for Phase 6, the final phase." They all arrived at HQ which was basically a secret monitoring room. They had all videotaped the others reactions to their many, many interesting personalities or sides.

After what felt like hours but actually turned out to be only 10 minutes. The nations were finally freed. But to only end up surrounded by the nations whose curls they had pulled.

**"NEVER….PULL…OUR CURLS AGAIN! GOT IT?" **demanded America and Canada. He was pointing his special baseball bat with the questionable stains and nails coming from it in different directions at the nations. Canada was wielding his favorite hockey stick as well. They all nodded super fast trying hard not to pee their pants. "Good, you guys ready to go back to normal now?" he asked the other nations whose curls were pulled. They all nodded and left the room; they then came back as their usual selves.

They were all pretty tuckered out so they left right after they were back to normal. But before Canada and America left they said something that would most likely scar the other nations physically and mentally for the rest of their unnaturally long lives.

"By the way you guys, because you guys pulled our curls and the fact that we were trying to prevent this from happening. The other nations and us agreed in an unanimous vote... We can now change into our other personalities whenever we want….Oh and by the way pull our curls again and you'll go through much worse then what you went through today...Well on that happy note we'll be leaving now." They said in unison. With that said they both left the other nations as pale as ghosts.

"All in favor of never pulling their curls say Aye!" Germany yelled.

**"AYE!" **they all yelled as if their lives depended on it. (It sort of did. Oh and by the way sorry for typing run on sentences. Also I'm sorry if I didn't include certain characters, I don't really know them as well as the others. I'm on my break right now. So this was what happens when you try and update as much as I am. Oh crap I'm ranting now).

On that day they realized that if they ever wanted to pull one of their curls again they were asking for a death wish.


	12. A Drunken Omake Part 1

Omake

Guess what happened at the bar? You guessed England is drunk off his a** and guess what he did? The most stupidest thing any sane person would do….. He pulled America's curl when they went through all the pain and consequences of pulling them. When he pulled America's curl he was face with 2P America.

"Huh seriously after telling you not to pull my curl you do?" 2P America asked.

"W….hata araio jtaling abaiot?" he asked slurring his words. (What are you talking about?)

"Oh great….he's drunk….again. Dear god I was scared enough as a child…" he mumbled to himself. Just then a devious thought came to his head. He quickly took out his phone from his pocket.

"Hey bro…" he said.

"What do you want Al?" he stated.

"Let me guess France is drunk off of his a** and he just pulled your curl…didn't he?"

"Yeah…how the hell did you know?"

"Let me just say the same thing happened to me but with mommy England."

"Wait…you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Canada.

"Does it involve possible blackmail material and getting back at them for scaring us at such a young age….then yes we're thinking the same thing," America said grinning into the phone. "So where are you guys?"

"Just in front of a random bar…wait is that you over there across the street?" Canada replied. America looked across the street to see Canada in his usual red sweatshirt with the White maple leaf in the center.

"Dude meet you over at the car, you know the black jeep…yeah that one." He hung up afterward and picked up England as if he were nothing, same with Canada but with France.

"Okay now what?" Canada asked.

"You do know that we're in London right? And England's house isn't that far from here so?"

"You're planning on stripping them down to their boxers, putting them into the same bed and taking pictures of them at weird angles….aren't you?"

"Dude you know me so well," America stated.

"Hey, America." Canada said.

"Yeah Canada?" America replied.

"Isn't Karma a bitch?"

"Oh yes she is."

The next morning England found himself stripped down to his boxers. How he got into his house he may never know. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and he found himself looking straight at France who was looking straight back at him….

* * *

3…2….1…

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH"** screeched England and France at the same time. It was so loud that Canada and America could hear it all the way back north. They both flat out broke out in laughter.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED YOU FROG!?"

"How should I know? I am as confused as you are and I have no clue what happened last night."

"Oh Dear lord. We cannot tell anyone about this at all." England stated.

"Agreed, but who knows maybe we liked it…." France and his perverted self said.

"Get out of my house you bloody perv." England said kicked France out of his house. Literally he literally kicked France in the a** out of his home.


	13. Drunken Omake Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner but I still have school and homework just keeps coming. Don't forget to review... Woho can't wait for Acen!**

* * *

During the next meeting America and Canada came to the meeting room early and dragged France and England with them. Both were wearing creepy grins that freaked out the older nations.

"What do you two want?" said a very agitated England.

"Oh nothing just wanted to show you some pictures," they said. They both got out pictures of France and England in very intimate positions. They were both ripe tomato red.

"H-how did you get those?" stuttered England.

"Well you see…we were stopping by at London to get a few things and we just happened to stop by and couldn't find you so we checked England's room and…well found you guys like that." They said pointing at the pictures they took. Quick as a flash both England and France shredded the pictures into little pieces. The two brothers not even batting an eyelash yawned. "Did you guys really think that we wouldn't make any copies?" America asked a smug look on his face. "How many copies did we make again," he asked Canada.

"Over…..9000," Canada replied grin on his face.

"Please, please, please don't leak out those photos anything but that," England pleaded.

"Then what will we get out of it?" Canada asked. France and England had thought about it for a while.

"Um…we'll…" England dragged on.

"We'll be your personal servants for a month!" yelled France.

"What? You bloody fro…"

"Deal," they said in unison. What the hell did we get ourselves into? Thought England.

Hahaha that's what you get for pulling our curls Mother Fuckers. Canada and America thought; grinning evilly in the inside.

* * *

**What should they do to England and France? O.o What do you guys want America and Canada make England and France do? Review your suggestions...Giving suggestions will end on May 21st, 2013.**


	14. Don't Mess with Syrup

**Thanks to Roses-of-Envy & .5201 for giving me suggestions. Going to Acen this Saturday! Don't forget to REVIEW & and give me suggestions on what the North America brothers should do with France and England. Which ends on May 21****st****.**

What the bloody hell did we get ourselves into, England thought. He and France were to be Canada and America's personal servants for a month. Not to mention they had to wear maid outfits...French maid outfits.

"I want to eat a sandwich and Matt here wants pancakes and maple syrup," America demanded. "And England don't make a thing, your food tastes like shit man." With that said France went to make the food.

"Hey England I want you to clean the basement." Canada said sharing an identical grin with America.

"Fine you bloody wanker." As he was heading down France came out with their food. America finished his sandwich in one mega chomp. America then looked over at his brother who took a bite out of his pancakes…he paused. Oh shit thought America this has only happened once before.

"TAKE COVER!" he yelled going behind a makeshift pillow fort that he made seconds ago. France was confused about why America was yelling. Suddenly he came face to face with an angry Canada wielding his favorite hockey stick.

"France what kind of maple syrup is this?" the fires of hell shining in his eyes.

"Just some syrup I found at the store…why?"

"I only eat 100% Canadian maple syrup…and do you know what happens to those who don't give me my maple?" France shook his head cowering in fear. "They get the shit beat out of them!" France was trying to run away but was dragged into a dark corner of the boys' house. All that could be heard were hockey pucks getting chucked at France and his screams of terror.


	15. Into the Basement

Meanwhile with England in the basement….

"OH DEAR LORD…." England yelled. In the basement was a bed covered in crumpled up and messy sheets with underwear lying on the ground next to the bed. One of the boxers had the American flag and the other the Canadian. England then came to the conclusion that America and Canada were in a relationship. Oh the horror he thought. He thought that he knew his former colonies better than anyone but it appears not. Not only that but it was so messy down there that he couldn't even see the floor. Wait…did that pile of clothes just move? England thought. Shaking the feeling off he heard the basement door open.

"Hey England, Canada and I are going to go out for a little while...so the basement better be clean or else…. Oh and France is going to help you," America said. France came down as well. They waited until the front door of the house was closed and heard the car drive out of the driveway.

"England what are we going to do!" exclaimed France.

"How am I supposed to know you're the one who got us into this mess," retorted England. He was currently trying to clean up the basement. "Well hurry up and help me clean up this mess before they come back."

"Is that what I think they did?" France said pointing to the bed. England just nodded. "Oh…I'm so proud of Canada he is not a virgin!" exclaimed France happily. England just looked at him as if he was serious.

"You're seriously happy that your "son" isn't a virgin…" England deadpanned.

"Why of course he is related to me non?"

"Oh just help me clean this mess up, you bloody frog." So they got to cleaning. It also turned out that the pile of clothes that was moving was just Kumajiro taking a nap.


	16. Spying with Karma

Meanwhile, with the brothers in a cabin close by their house…

"What do you think they'll do when they find out about what we did down there?" America asked Canada.

"Well I think that France would say "Oh my little Matthew is not a virgin," in a really good impression of France's voice.

"I think that England would say "Oh did you really just say that? Or "You're seriously happy that Matthew isn't a virgin?" He was also giving a WTF face. He did really good impression of England's voice as well. The two of them paused and broke out in hysterical laughter, tears forming in the corner of their eyes. "What do you think will happen when we planned the whole bed thing and didn't really do anything?" asked America.

"I pray to maple they don't but I really wish I could see their faces…" Canada replied. America then had a grin that matched the Cheshire cat's. Holding out the ipad 2 to his brother.

"Well that's the reason why I put in secret cameras in the basement."

"How were you able to do this?" Canada asked taking the ipad out of his brother's hands.

"Well let's just say the secret service owes me a lot…"

"Dude you are awesome and I love you bro!" exclaimed Canada hugging America. America was caught off guard and was currently blushing into his brother's already red sweater. Canada pulled away from America and they were both watching what was going down in the basement. What they saw may or may not scar them for life…..more like the latter of the two. The basement was clean. But there was something moving around under the covers of the bed. Both had eyes as wide as saucers. And….um….let's say that they heard noises that shouldn't be repeated.

"Oh dear Lady Liberty this is just like the time when we were still young colonies!" exclaimed America. Trying to erase the image that was in his head.

"Oh dear god I didn't have to see that." Canada stated. They then both looked at each other.

"Damn…Karma seriously is a bit**," they said in unison.


	17. Over Dramatic

Dedicated to **Voredellathewriter. **Sorry for the late update.

It was an accident…..NOT! Well you see Hong Kong was just curious as to what his father's/China's (is China his brother or his father?) curl did. China did the stupid thing and took a siesta on the couch. Hong Kong came over and pulled his curl….ah…nothing happ-.

"Hong Kong! Where are you my son!" cheered China. Hong Kong just looked at China not shedding any amount of emotion what so ever.

"Wahh! Hong Kong my son what did daddy do wrong!?" he wailed while sobbing. All Hong Kong did was give him the WTF face. "I'm a horrible father…." He said while growing mushrooms in the corner.

"No, no no. You're not a horrible father." Hong Kong said.

"Yay! My son doesn't think I'm a horrible father!" cheered China hugging Hong Kong.

"All right now I am going to leave…" said Hong Kong trying to pry China off of him.

"What!? NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" wailed China.

"Will you calm down I'll be back." Stated Hong Kong.

"Ok have a nice trip~" China said while smiling and wavingas if nothing was wrong. With that Hong Kong left.

"Well it turns out if we pull China's curl, he gets very over dramatic like characters in uncle Japan's animes," he said still void of any emotions, to the others who wanted to know what the curls did.

Notes on the Curls: (so far)

Austria- Nothing

South Korea- Acts mature like a well disciplining father

America- Goes through the various stages of his different eras and such

Greece- Dislikes cats, loves dogs and gets along fine with Turkey

Turkey- Gets along fine with Greece

Canada- Turns into a spitting image of France personality wise and he gets real violent as well

Norway- Acts like a party animal, shows more emotions, and seems to like Denmark… (Yeah in that way)

In Russia's case if you steel his scarf- he goes into the emo corner and murmurs "KOLKOLKOL…" so basically taking away Russia's scarf means you break him

China- becomes over dramatic like characters in Japan's anime


	18. Suggestions

Hello readers I am currently having the dreaded case of **WRITER'S BLOCK! **So if you guys have any suggestions on what Taiwan and Australia's curls do, then review your suggestions. If I like them I'll put it in the story. Review your suggestions from today to **MAY 28th. **By the way I'm so sorry for my poor grammer and run-ons.


	19. I'm Sorry

I'm sorry for not updating faster. I'm Graduating today so I have to get ready. Don't be afraid to review my story and give me some more suggestions on Taiwan and Australia's Curls. Don't ask...two words...Writer's Block...every fanfiction writer's nightmare. I'm so tired too. Again I'm sorry.


	20. Fan Girl

I also had a great graduation by the way...Except for the fact I was indirectly pushed out of the car and skinned my knee. ;_; Any way I'm just glad it's summer and I don't have to go to school anymore...until vacations over.

Special thanks to those who gave me suggestions and I'm sorry if I didn't use yours :(

**Zingfox**

**Mokatty**

**CrazyAnimeOtaku198**

**Roses-of-Envy**

Don't forget to Read and Review

I think that after Australia I'll be done with this story...but don't worry I'll make new stories too.

* * *

The others were deciding on whose curl to pull. The last two nations were Taiwan and Australia.

"So…. are we going to pull their curls?" England asked the others.

"I have no idea Angleterre. " France stated. "We could just go up to them and pull it…simple." (Have they learned from their mistakes?) Taiwan was just sitting in the meeting room of the world conference when Japan came up to her and gave a light tug. At first it seemed that nothing happened. But what they didn't know was that she had gone into full out otaku mode.

"Hi Japan. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you. I was just wondering if you were watching any of my anime…" he couldn't finish his sentence because Taiwan interrupted him.

"Did you just say Anime?" she asked.

"Um….why yes I did…why are you asking?" Japan asked.

"Anime…anime….AAAANNNNNIIIIIIMMMMMMEEEEEEE!" Taiwan exclaimed. (Can you guess where I got thas from?) "What is your favorite anime? Is it Bleach, Soul Eater, Kaichou wa Maid-sama, Ouran High School Host Club, Blue Exorcist, Durarara, Black Butler…" she kept on blabbering on and on about what Japan's favorite anime was (These are also some of the anime shows I watch).

"Um….why are you asking me this? I do not know which anime is my favorite. It is very hard to choose." He replied.

"Oh well do you like cosplaying and yaoi? Because I love it!" she said with hearts in her eyes. "I just can't wait till its con season. Don't you love how people can be trolls and spoil the endings, and shout "you just lost the game!" or say things like "it's over 9,000" she said with just a hint of sarcasm. "Don't you just love them yaoi couples? Man I could just sit in front of the computer and watch anime and yaoi for as long as I can. I would also be eating pocky." She said with pure joy and excitement.

"Really then you can join me and Hungary's Anime/Otaku/Yaoi fan club," Japan suggested.

"I would love to! Let's go go go we have people to pair up!" she exclaimed, while sparkles were surrounding Japan and her.

She then spotted France about to throw away an empty can of soda. "Stop right there!" she shouted at France. She grabbed the empty can. "I can use this for cosplay." She then dragged Japan with her and they were gone in a puff of glitter and dust. While dragging Japan with her she was singing a Japanese song at the top of her lungs. (World is Mine by Hatsune Miku) They left the other nations with blank faces and expressions.

Notes on the Curls: (so far)

Austria- Nothing

South Korea- Acts mature like a well disciplining father

America- Goes through the various stages of his different eras and such

Greece- Dislikes cats, loves dogs and gets along fine with Turkey

Turkey- Gets along fine with Greece

Canada- Turns into a spitting image of France personality wise and he gets real violent as well

Norway- Acts like a party animal, shows more emotions, and seems to like Denmark… (Yeah in that way)

In Russia's case if you steal his scarf- he goes into the emo corner and murmurs "KOLKOLKOL…" so basically taking away Russia's scarf means you break him

China- becomes over dramatic like characters in Japan's anime

Taiwan- becomes a full out Otaku


	21. Finale!

Yes **soraxtsuna123 **yup I got it from the spongebob episode where they were selling chocolate.

**Purestrongpoem **aww you ruined the surprise curl... oh well it's fine it's not like everyone reads the reviews...or the author notes -_-"

I'm going to be writing a new story...maybe two. More info about this will be in the next chapter.

I had so much fun writing this...hopefully my next stories won't be crappy. By the way this was my first Hetalia Fanfic. Please R&R.

* * *

"Alright now it's time for Australia" England stated going up to the Australian. He gave the cowlick a good yank and his face came in contact with a fist. Standing in front of England was an enraged looking Australia. He was hopping up and down like a kangaroo. Not to mention his canines had grown sharper like a dingo's. He was also making growling noises as well.

"England…never….do that again." He stated and hopped over to the other side of the room. He left England with a now red and hurting face.

"Well that was very interesting non Angleterre," France stated. England looked up at France and saw that he had a curl right at the tips of his hair. England got a mischievous glint in his eye. He then suddenly yanked his curl. Suddenly France and his usual colorful clothes were replaced with a dark purple button up and black pants. He also had a five o'clock shadow and his hair was a sort of light ash blonde color. That and his normally blue eyes were replaced with purple ones. France did not look pleased and just sighed. He then took out a cigarette and lit it. He didn't look happy whatsoever and looked like he didn't care about anyone….including himself.

"Oi, you bloody frog what happened to you?" England asked.

"What is the point of answering your question?" France said in a monotone voice.

"Well just because…..wait I think this is the longest you've ever done anything that didn't involve being a pervert, or doing things involving romance." England said shocked. France just looked at him as if he was serious.

"Really England? Romance is a pain in the arse as you say." (meaning instead of a** England says arse) France stated with a sour expression. England couldn't believe it. _The bloody frog is…..against love? _He just shook the thought out of his head. "Besides being a pervert is a terrible thing." France said. Oh that did it. That pretty much broke England. He went into the emo corner and started ranting while he was mumbling.

"Bloody hell. France thinks that being a pervert and romance is a bad thing. He isn't a pervert, that wanker….but he isn't acting like a wanker. What's going on? Oh my god he didn't even call me Angleterre…" that went on for a while.

* * *

Notes on the Curls:

Austria- Nothing

South Korea- Acts mature like a well disciplining father

America- Goes through the various stages of his different eras and such

Greece- Dislikes cats, loves dogs and gets along fine with Turkey

Turkey- Gets along fine with Greece

Canada- Turns into a spitting image of France personality wise and he gets real violent as well

Norway- Acts like a party animal, shows more emotions, and seems to like Denmark… (Yeah in that way)

In Russia's case if you steel his scarf- he goes into the emo corner and murmurs "KOLKOLKOL…" so basically taking away Russia's scarf means you break him

China- becomes over dramatic like characters in Japan's anime

Taiwan- becomes a full out Otaku

Australia- gets angry and acts like a kangaroo and dingo

France- Dislikes romance and doesn't act like a pervert (resulting in making England break or just gives him a mental break down)


	22. Announcement

Hello I just wanted to tell you guys that I'll be writing a new story(s). I was thinking about writing a MaleHun/FemPru fic. Since there aren't a lot of them...well not that I know of. But I don't know what to title it. By the way the only two people who are genderbent are Hungary and Prussia. Human names, no personifications of countries. So review on what I should call it.

* * *

Also I'm writing a fanfic called "Hetalia: Randomness" and here is a sneak peek. By the way if you don't like the title give me suggestions. Don't be afraid to tell...er...write me in the reviews. (I think that the title I came up with is really bad -_-#) In addition tell if I should continue it.

During another UN meeting in New York everything was going smoothly until England and France were at it again.

"You bloody Frog!" shouted England. "You broke my new tea set!"

"It was not my fault, you're the one who brought it in the first place," replied France. They kept on arguing practically strangling each other. The other nations brushed it aside since it happened regularly.

"So… Where is the fat hamburger bastard?" South Italy Romano asked no one in particular. The other nations didn't know where America was either. Suddenly the doors burst open with a very agitated nation coming their way. America looked as if he had a headache and a terrible one at that.

"Ve~ America what is wrong?" asked North Italy.

"Nothing's wrong!" he said, back to his usual cheerful self.

"Ok just checking ve~," Italy replied. But the others didn't seem to believe him.


End file.
